


Angry Waters Galaxy

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Hentai Smash [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Ending, Blackmail, Cliche Hentai Dialogue, Demon Sex, Demons, Double Penetration, Erotica, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, French Kissing, Hentai, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, Mind Break, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Outplayed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Ending, Sharks, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/F/Other, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, rescue mission gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Robin is given a letter declaring that they have her brother captured and to come to a galaxy alone. Robin can’t exactly do that if she has no idea where this galaxy is. She turns to Samus for assistance knowing that she can easily stop this blackmailer with a backup plan. Samus tells her that she can take her to the place known as Angry Waters Galaxy and help get Rob back. The two are unaware that they fell into a terrible trap and the demons involved were more interested in the female tactician instead of her brother for once.





	Angry Waters Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to write quick tentacles. Persona 5 cannot offer me this and all the other ideas took too long so this is considered a quickie. Enjoy!

Robin prided herself in being an intellectual. She was always prepared for anything. It was why Chrom had appointed her as the main tactician of The Shepherds. She was proud that Chrom believed in her when she sometimes didn't believe in her own judgment. In Smash Brothers, her smarts were often put to the test against opponents stronger than her. While she wouldn't always win Smash battles, she demonstrated that she was a formidable opponent and could yank victory from her opponent if given the opportunity.

This should have applied outside of Smash as well when dealing with obsessive fans or dangerous demons. If demons attacked the mansion, it was easy to blame either Pit or Palutena as they have made many enemies in the past. Ever since Palutena joined Smash, Master Hand had complained about the rise of attacks on the mansion or in Smashopolis. If the attack was in the mansion, it was swiftly dealt with due to the incompetence of the demon (and how overpowered the Smashers were outside of Smash). In Smashopolis, it wasn't easier to see the corruption the demons did in order to get to the mansion. Pit would eventually deal with them or enlist the help of some Smashers if one person wasn't enough. Master Hand could only pay attention to everyone inside the mansion. The Smash Brothers Mansion was a sanctuary to the fighters and he would guard them with his life. Outside the mansion wasn't exactly safe. Master Hand could warn the competitors to go in groups in order to stay safe but it didn't mean they would take his advice.

Robin hated how her younger twin rarely took Master Hand's advice. Whenever Rob left, he usually went by himself. Sometimes he was with Shulk. Other times he was with Sheik. If he wasn't going to the library (or on a date) with Shulk or if he wasn't working at Grimm's Candy Shop with Sheik, then he would be heading into Smashopolis alone. He insisted he could take care of himself, and he wasn't as gullible as some of the other Smashers who needed constant protection (Rob had given a quick glance at Corrin when he told his older sister that he wasn't going to be tricked into going with dangerous people).

So when Robin got an anonymous letter telling her that her brother had been taken hostage by a powerful demon, the female tactician couldn't help but panic. At the same time, she was frustrated with her brother. He did bring his weapons with him when he went to Smashopolis but it was very easy to surround and disarm her brother. He was just one small tactician and not exactly the healthiest person around able to outrun anyone who wanted to harm him. If Robin had nagged either Shulk or Sheik to look out for Rob, this wouldn't have happened. Alas, she was pulling at her hairs, debating how she was going to go about with getting her brother back.

The letter said that Rob was being held at Angry Waters Galaxy and to come alone without warning Master Hand or the other Smashers. Failure to do so would result in her brother being "terminated". Robin wanted to believe that it was an empty threat, but she couldn't take any chances. She had made that mistake in the past, and it cost people their lives. She had to make sure she would keep her only family member alive.

Robin decided to take a gamble. She went to Samus currently lounging in her room. The bounty hunter shared a room with Peach and took full advantage of relaxing whenever her bubbly roommate wasn't around. Robin initally tried to word her question in a roundabout sort of way and ask where Angry Waters Galaxy was. Samus wasn't stupid. She felt something was off and immediately interrogated the female tactician on why she needed to learn of that particular location. Although the white haired tactician was used to chilling stares of enemies ready to cut her down, something about Samus's unwavering gaze told her that she was better off telling the truth rather than a blatant lie. A small mental struggle, then Robin gave in and spilled the truth.

"This is really bad," Samus muttered. "Angry Waters Galaxy is a realm of dangerous water demons. If Rob is there, then he won't last long if you don't follow his demands."

"T-They'll really kill him?" Robin asked the bounty hunter in a slightly quivering voice.

Samus nodded her head. "He will either be eaten, drowned or both. From what you told me, they weren't telling you what you needed to bring."

Robin didn't know what they wanted. They just wanted her to come alone. Because of the vague demand, it was impossible to determine what would become of the snowy haired tactician if she went alone. While Robin mulled over her options, Samus looked over to her power suit and groaned. She had used her power suit earlier in Smash today, resulting in its beaten-up state. She needed to recharge it for a few more hours just to null the risk it giving out on her the next time she did a bounty mission. However, she really couldn't waste time waiting for her suit to be fixed. If the demons didn't hear back from Robin (and she had no real way of contacting them), Rob could be dead by the time they arrive. The last thing Samus wanted was to be responsible for the death of one of the Smashers.

"Take your weapons with you and meet me at my ship," Samus ordered. "I'll take you there and scan the area. If I feel like the place is too dangerous, I'll be sure to call in backup."

"But the letter…"

"They must know they need someone to take you to the galaxy. Better me than others. If you get help from Rosalina, the chances of Rob surviving will be greatly reduced."

Robin didn't need an explanation why. As the Goddess of Space, Rosalina's presence would be felt by the demons. If Robin had the assistance of a goddess, there was no way they would let Rob live. Hell, they would know Robin failed to comply with their request before she even arrived. At least with Samus, they would think twice before killing the male tactician.

Robin felt confident that Samus was coming along with her. She agreed to get her Levin Sword, a vulnerary and a few tomes before meeting Samus on the bottom floor. On the west side of the mansion where the assist trophies lived, Master Hand had created an area specifically for holding spaceships and vehicles. How they were able to fit in that specific room was a mystery although it was easy to conclude that Master Hand shifted reality to where even huge objects could be stored into a confined space.

Samus grabbed a few of her items that she used in her zero suit outfit and departed her room. Before she did, she made sure to leave a note for Peach to tell the princess where she was going. She wrote that she and Robin were going to Angry Waters Galaxy for a mission and if they don't return in 24 hours to send a search party for them. She left out the information about Rob being taken hostage by demons in order to not make Peach panic. If the princess freaked out, she would tell the entire mansion, and if Shulk found out, Rob's chances of being saved would be even lower. Making a god angry that his significant other was kidnapped would not end well.

The ship was rather small for two people but Robin made it work because of her small physique. Samus made sure that everything was ready before they headed off. As they left, they failed to notice a certain white haired tactician walking back to the mansion with Pit and Shulk.

* * *

Angry Waters Galaxy was farther than Robin anticipated. All these small galaxies that Rosalina loved to mention always seemed close to the Smash Brothers Realm. When the Smashers went to Hot Spring Galaxy, it only took fifteen minutes to get there on cruise control. Samus's ship was not the Comet Observatory. It could speed up and get to the location but Samus did not intend to alert the demons. That was why it felt like an eternity before they finally arrived.

Robin forced her way out of the ship. Being squished in a spaceship meant for one did not feel good in the slightest. She had to stretch before she could glance at the scenario before her. Despite the scary sounding name of the galaxy, the place actually looked quite nice. Samus had landed on a small island away from their destination. The island contained a small beach with grass growing all around. Only a few palm trees were planted on the island, and Samus made sure not to land on them. Looking out only the gentle waves of the ocean surrounding the island greeted them. The ocean probably took up the entire galaxy where swimming was necessary to get around. If this place only had water demons like Samus said, then it would make sense. Robin briefly wondered if she would be able to breathe underwater.

"We won't need to go into the underwater areas." Samus had told her. "There is one building that is on land. They will keep Rob there."

Samus pointed to the ominous looking tower in front of them. The small island they landed on did have a path that lead straight to the foreboding tower that appeared slanted at a distance. Robin wondered why that was the case but they couldn't waste any time. They needed to save Rob.

The plan was for Samus to scan the area and then walk to the tower with Robin if needed. The problem though was that Samus's scanner did not pick up any life forms. That meant either the system was jammed the moment she landed on the galaxy or there really wasn't anything there. Samus assumed the former, prompting her to get her weapons ready for any watery attacks. Robin had her Levin Sword out to fry the enemies if they tried to ambush her before getting into the tower.

They also formed an explanation of Samus's presence if Robin was to be badgered about bringing someone. Samus was the lone bounty hunter who had offered Robin a ride to Angry Waters Galaxy, and because one of the demons here could have been a target for her, she stayed. It made sense but Rob would still be in danger if they ever got to this point. Samus was banking on the demons knowing who she was and what she looked like so they wouldn't recklessly harm Rob immediately.

No matter how cautious the two ladies were, they couldn't expect something that wasn't an ambush. Perhaps it should have been expected if Robin were to think about it. The two had walked on the beach expecting an ambush. They got near the entrance of the tower without a hint that there were demons nearby. Robin was so confused on why there seemed to be a lack of a reaction. Samus had told Robin to go through the front door so they would think she had gone alone. The blonde would sneak in from the back and then work her way to her. It was risky but Robin should be fine.

It wasn't Robin who needed to worry about her safety. It was Samus. The bounty hunter had hidden behind one of the few palm trees in the area while Robin approached the tower. She knocked on the door and started shouting for the demons to release her brother. Finally, the demon that sent her the letter decided to respond on an intercom of sorts.

"So you came alone?" the demon asked suspiciously.

"Of course I did! Now, where is my brother!"

"Patience, my dear," he said with a chuckle. "You will see him soon enough. Just come through the doors and listen to my instructions. It's going to take some time before you see him."

Robin hated that but had no choice to comply. The doors opened on their own and Robin stepped inside. Once the tactician had entered the enemy lair, Samus quickly got out of her hiding spot and headed toward the tower. She took a left and proceeded to circle around to the back of the tower. She knew there would be a backdoor that would allow her to follow after Robin. What she didn't expect was there to be a password to enter the backdoor. Samus rolled her eyes knowing she had no time for this.

She made the mistake of shooting the code and opening the door by force. No alarm sounded off though, something Samus learned to expect in scenarios such as this. She barely had enough time to react when she suddenly felt the ground underneath her gave way. The demons had apparently set a trap for anybody trying to break in from the back door, and the bounty hunter fell for it. Robin had no idea that the plan already failed as she followed the voice of the demon.

* * *

The first thing Samus noticed when she woke up was that she landed in a place full of water, eventually realizing that it was a tank. The bounty hunter didn't even realize she fainted to begin with. Everything became black once she fell through the trap. How foolish of her to not realize that the demon would place a trap in the back as well as the front. It was ridiculously easy for Robin to get in.

The second thing she noticed was that she was able to breathe underwater because of a mask similar to a scuba diver's placed over her face. That was good for her but someone had put her in that tank to begin with. Samus looked down at her body and saw that someone had stripped her of her clothes and left her in the tank completely naked. There wasn't any way of her to leave the body of water she was in. She looked up to see a tightly shut lid with only a small opening where the tube was that allowed her to breathe. She groaned seeing that there was nowhere to swim and nowhere to move. If she had more room, she could tackle the glass and try to break it but she wouldn't be able to muster up the strength to be able to do it easily.

"So you're finally awake, blondie."

The voice of the demon on the microphone rang in her ears. She looked before her and saw a blue demon sitting on his throne. He resembled a big shark with many large teeth that was difficult to hide. He had a trident in his fin that was clearly furniture. Samus looked around the room and it almost looked like an office room aquarium.

"I didn't think anyone would try to use the backdoor but here you are. You weren't out for too long but I did what I needed to do."

He was referring to stripping Samus of her clothes and her weapons. Samus needed to find her weapons if she wanted to get out of here with the Robin twins.

"And to think you are the famous Galactic Bounty Hunter Samus. You are in the shark's den with no one to save you."

Samus didn't need saving. She always found a way to escape dire situations such as this. She just needed to stay patient. Still, it wasn't her idea to end up in this situation and as a second hostage.

"I only wanted that cute tactician girl for myself but this is a two for one deal. I knew she needed a friend to help her but I didn't think her friend was someone as beautiful and dumb as you."

The bounty hunter didn't take to the compliment/insult well and banged on the glass as a response.

"Don't bother trying to break free. The glass was made to prevent anything from the inside from shattering. It can break from the outside but you don't see anyone who is willingly going to break it, do you?"

Samus glared at the shark demon as a response.

"Your friend is almost here. I needed to make her wait to prepare a few things. How is the water? It's very warm, I assume? I hope it is to your liking."

Though the water's temperature wasn't high enough to burn a human, it was still too warm for her comfort. Her body started to tingle once the demon mentioned the temperature. Was something put in the water to make her feel lightheaded?

"Your friend is here and I need for you to disappear for now."

Samus didn't know what he meant by that until she saw something fall on top of the tank. She could barely see what was going on but she could hear what would be occurring in the room. He didn't want Robin to know that her friend had been captured and she was on her own. Samus couldn't allow it to happen.

The bounty hunter looked down and noticed there was a small hole underneath her. It was the perfect size for something. If Samus could find a way to swim through that hole, she could potentially escape. However, she had no idea where the small hole led.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!"

Samus heard Robin's voice boom. Robin tried to keep it cool but she was at her limit in terms of patience. Whatever the demon told her when she entered angered her to the point that she wasn't thinking.

 _Calm down, Robin. You have to get us out of here._ Samus thought darkly to herself. She flinched when she suddenly felt a pang in her head.

The shark demon laughed. Samus heard a shuffle that sounded like he stood up from his throne.

"For someone as smart as you, I would think you would know a trap when you see it?"

There was a small pause before a surprised Robin gasped, "You mean…"

"Correcto! I never took your brother hostage. He was hanging with that angel and the last thing I want is for that guy to send a horde of angels my way!"

"You…you tricked me!" Robin exclaimed. "How dare you?!"

"How dare I? I just wanted to lure you here into my lair for some fun. I always enjoyed watching you fight and I was asking myself how I could make you mine. You made things too easy especially when it concerns your loser brother."

"T-Take that back, you jerk!" Robin shouted. Samus heard the crackling of electricity. She was certain that the younger Smasher had taken out her Levin Sword. "If you're telling me it's a trap, then I don't need to negotiate with you! You're going to die!"

The shark giggled. He sounded like he already won the moment Robin stepped in the room. He snapped his fingers and a lock echoed. Robin turned her back in confusion to see the now-tightly shut door.

"You're not escaping my lair easily," he hummed. "And even if you did kill me, how would you escape? When I die, the entire place will flood and you were foolish enough to bring electrical weapons with you. Now, I wonder what would happen if you were locked in this room and your sword touched the water…"

Samus tightened her fist into a ball. Robin was getting outplayed. She still had weapons but now the shark demon made her second guess herself.

"A good tactician is always prepared," Robin told herself more than the demon. "I will find a way to escape once I'm done with you."

"I don't think you'll want to escape once I'm done with you."

The tactician had no idea what the shark demon was rambling about. He snapped his fingers again and Robin prepared herself for an attack. Nothing seemed to happen but the shark continued to keep a toothy grin on his ugly face.

Robin yelped as she heard something come out of the water. She was so angry that she failed to take in her surroundings. There was water everywhere but there was also the fact the entire galaxy was nothing but water. What evil lurked in the ocean was only on her mind when she and Samus were walking to the tower. The moment she got in, she let her guard down in terms of enemy demons. There was nothing in the tower for her to fight. There was only one obnoxious voice telling her where to go. He would make threats to her about her brother if she didn't stay patient. Now that she knew that Rob was safe at the mansion with Pit, she let herself feel at ease. But because she calmed down, she forgot about the potential enemies in the water.

Huge tentacles came out and before Robin could even think of reacting, the tentacles had reached out and seized her arm with the Levin Sword in it.

"You think I didn't have a kraken up my sleeve?" The monster asked, "I needed to be thinking ahead of you if I wanted to capture you."

"Damn you!" Robin cursed as she swung her body in a poor attempt to escape. Another tentacle shot out of the water and smacked at her body. The tomes she carried threatened to fall out. Robin was not going to let this happen and tried to cast something. The shark refused to allow this. He took the trident in his fins and threw it at Robin. The tactician thought she would be skewered but he intentionally missed. The trident landed in the ground next to her. This distraction allowed the tentacle to remove the tomes from her body. The tentacle wrapped around her wrist then squeezed it until she dropped her last weapon.

"Enemy disarmed," the shark stated. "You are not escaping me."

Robin knew she got outplayed but she knew Samus was her last hope. She smirked at the demon's mistake. "You think I came alone?"

"Hmm?"

"I may have been defeated but there is someone you need to look out for. She's going to get you and we're going home together!"

The shark knew exactly whom Robin was talking about. He arched his back and cackled uncontrollably. The demon's reaction casted a seed of doubt and confusion in the tactician.

"As your little brother would say when he wins a battle, 'I'm always three steps ahead'. In this situation, I am seven steps ahead of you!"

At that moment, another tentacle appeared on the other side of the room. It removed the odd blanket on top of Samus's tank. It was then did Robin see how much she messed up. Robin saw Samus in the watery container completely naked. The tactician couldn't grasp how Samus got captured in the short time they were away. Didn't she go through the back door? What happened while the demon was leading her around the tower to this room? Where did it all go wrong? Robin had an idea where things went sour. If she just let Samus have her power suit, then they wouldn't be in this situation. Rob would have returned to her and the letter would have been proven fraudulent.

The tentacle threw the huge cloth away before opening the top of the tank slowly. Samus was then yanked out of the water. The mask that allowed her to breathe slipped off rather easily. The realization that Samus could have moved too much and drowned because of the mask not being put on tightly came to her mind only for a bit. She couldn't sigh in relief as the tentacle monster held both girls in the air in front of the shark demon. The shark demon could only chuckle at the situation they were in.

"I just wanted a good show and you ladies can do that for me. Now be good and allow me to have a good time."

Samus murmured a low apology to Robin. The tactician just couldn't believe that they had been outplayed and were going to pay for it.

The kraken started with Samus. When it grabbed her out of the water, it had wrapped its tentacles around her arms and waists, keeping her in a position where her arms were forced at her side. Her breasts were exposed and the tentacles wasted no time poking at her nipples. Samus hissed a threat to kill them when she got out of this. The tentacle monster cared not and massaged her breasts. Samus gritted her teeth. She just had to endure this and find an opening.

The tentacles held Robin up in the air in comparison and had already gone into her panties when she least expected it.

"Eek! Get away from there!" the tactician cried as she tried to escape its touch.

That tentacle slid deeper into Robin's panties until it was rubbing itself in between her legs. She gasped at the strange sensation that came up. She was familiar with what it was, but she didn't want to be aroused.

As for Samus, the tentacles already positioned itself so it could slide between her buttcrack and rub itself against it as well as grope her. Samus snarled but the sensation she felt from it was amazing. The same could be said with her breasts as a tentacle got shoved in between them and they were moving at the same speed as the one behind her. Samus couldn't take her eyes off the tentacle that was pushing itself toward her face.

Robin knew looking over at Samus was a bad idea but she couldn't help it. Samus just had a beautiful body so it was a sight to see. She didn't want to think it was the other way around. The shark enjoyed every minute of the harassment and made sure to tease them.

The two Smashers didn't know how long the tentacles played with them. The tentacles touched, squeezed, rubbed and pulled at every part of their body to get a reaction. Both of the girls had yelled at the monster to either let them go or to stop but the kraken only listened to the shark who was enjoying the scene before him. He started to stroke his half-hard cocks as the shouting turned to moaning the more aroused they were.

"It's time for you two ladies to get a taste of the wonderful thing known as semen. Now open your mouths wide."

The tentacles tried to get itself in the mouths of the beautiful fighters but both kept their mouths closed in a vain attempt to stop the shark from getting a reaction out of them. A part of Robin wanted to submit to this pleasure. She felt like if she just played along, things would go more smoothly and they could find a way to escape. Her body just wanted release.

The tentacle did all in its power to get Robin to open her mouth. It decided to get a feel of her butt.

"Hey, stop that!" Robin shouted before the tentacle got shoved into her mouth. "Mmm?!"

"ROBIN!"

When Samus called Robin's name, another tentacle swooped in and forced itself into the bounty hunter's mouth. Samus bit down immediately but the tentacle wasn't going to release itself. Samus groaned in annoyance, as she had no choice but to let it play inside of her mouth.

"There, that's it! Let the kraken play with you!"

Robin wanted to believe this was a dream now. The tentacle in her mouth pumped into her and already secreted a weird fluid. Robin got a taste and noticed it was very sweet. She wanted to keep drinking it…and that worried her. She refused to look at Samus as the tentacles had their way with her. Smaller tentacles came out of the water to grab onto Robin's nipples and suck on them. Robin arched her head back at the sudden rush.

"Strip her down," the shark ordered.

The only thing protecting Robin was her cloak and her panties. The tentacles easily yanked her panties off of her body and tossed it to the side. Her cloak was forcibly removed leaving her completely exposed. Robin blushed feeling the cool air hit her body. The tentacles then wrapped around her legs and forced Robin to spread her legs open. She shook her head as if saying that she didn't want this. The tentacles did not care how she felt and the bigger tentacle had easier access rubbing at her clit. Robin tried to stop herself from feeling anything. Her body didn't agree. The tentacles then brought her closer to the shark.

The shark ordered the tentacle monster to set Robin in his lap. The kraken obeyed and put her in a position to where she couldn't break free.

"You can let her arms go." The shark said and the kraken did just that. He had a reason for this, as his grip was stronger than the tentacles. Robin shrieked feeling her hands being put against his large cocks. She could feel it pulsing. One of his hands cuffed one of her breasts and his other hand grabbed at Robin's chin forcing her to look his way. She didn't want to look at the menacing figure that put her in this situation. Her body was in a state of arousal.

"Gnnn!"

The tentacle was still in Robin's mouth so she couldn't say anything. The shark enjoyed seeing Robin struggle on his lap. He pinched her nipple so she would open her eyes. She knew it was a trap but did so anyway. She tried to close her eyes again but they became half-lidded. It was the expression the shark demon wanted to see.

"I always fantasized doing this to you," the shark demon began. "A cute human with a huge ego being showered with demonic affection. I want you to know that you're going to be mine and I'm not going to let you go."

He snapped his fingers and the tentacle came inside of Robin's mouth. She tasted all the sweet fluid and desired more. The tentacle quickly pulled out causing her to gasp at the lack of taste leaving her. That was when he had stopped playing with her breast and rubbed her clitoris. Robin let out a loud sigh as a response.

"I want you to forget about the previous life you had and be with me," the shark demon continued while he fingered her. "I need you to know that your life will be complete with me around."

"That's! Ahh!"

Robin felt an orgasm coming up the more he played with her. He let her chin go and allowed her to look away from him if she chose. She didn't and that hand went right back to her boob. Her body failed to listen as she rocked into him and her hands were moving on its own and stroking his large cocks.

"Tell me how you feel," the shark ordered.

"Ahh! The juice tastes sweet!" Robin exclaimed. "You're so big! Ohh! Your fingers are good! Mmm~ I'm going crazy!"

Meanwhile, the tentacle messing with Samus squirt its sweet fluid into her mouth. Samus coughed most of it up but some still went inside of her system. She glared at the shark.

"Robin, snap out of it!" Samus shouted.

"Sam-aahhh-mus!"

The shark made sure Robin hit that note in Samus' name when he pushed against her clit. She was very close now. He started to rub circles in that area.

"Tell me what's going to happen, you dirty girl."

Robin continued to stare at the shark and moan. The lust overcame her as she spoke, "I'm gonna cum from your fingers! Oh! Ahh! Please! Keep going!"

The shark nodded his head as he moved faster. He leaned in and whispered in her ear that sent her over the edge.

"Let me see the face of you when you cum from my fingers."

The demon pulled away in time as Robin screamed. The look she made only caused the shark to desire the tactician more. She squirted her juices over herself and the shark demon. He was very pleased with his work of art. Samus didn't realize how close she was just watching Robin be tormented like that. The tentacle took its advantage and rub against the bounty hunter's sensitive area to get her to cum. Compared to how loud Robin was, Samus was quiet in comparison.

The shark wanted to pound Robin with everything he had. He needed to wait. He wanted to break her and her friend even more. The pigtailed tactician looked ready to cry when the tentacles seized her wrists and held her into the air. It then brought her back over to Samus.

"As much as I want to pound you, my lovely bird, I need you both to be into it. Hope you don't mind this position my kraken will put you in."

This was the humiliating position he wanted the girls to be in. The tentacles kept them high in the air but low enough to the ground for the shark demon's cocks to reach them. The tentacles continued to play with their holes until he said the word. Samus snarled as the shark demon came closer.

"I'm going to make you enjoy my cock." The shark demon told them. "Don't worry. There's two so you don't have to share."

"Get that filthy thing away from me," threatened Samus.

"You're not really in a position to argue."

The shark demon snapped his fingers. The kraken positioned its tentacles before thrusting inside of both of their pussies. They were taken completely off guard after all the teasing so they made noises they wish they didn't make.

"I-It went in!" Robin exclaimed.

"Y-You bastard!" Samus cursed. "Take it out."

"Those babies shouldn't even be your priority." The shark spoke as he poked his cocks to their lips. "You need to be good little girls and suck my cock. No biting."

"Like hell I will-ahh!"

The kraken wasted no time trying to pleasure the beautiful fighters. Robin could not believe this was happening. A tentacle was in her ass and a shark cock was going into her mouth.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Both Smashers tried to keep their mouth closed but the tentacle made it impossible. The facial expressions only caused the shark to moan. Robin assumed they were making erotic expressions that only a shark demon would enjoy. She opened her mouth first and took the cock into her mouth. Samus opened her mouth shortly after and she too had a penis to suck.

"You both have experience, I assume. Use your tongue."

They obeyed as they licked at the bottom of the shaft before letting the cock dance inside of their mouths. Samus felt so humiliating allowing this to happen. If she could fight these pleasurable feelings, she would but her body was burning from these tentacles.

"See? That wasn't so hard." The shark hummed. "Blondie, your tiny friend loves it."

Samus refused to believe the shark demon but Robin was happily bopping her head back and forth. She groaned feeling the dick hit the back of her throat but she didn't show she hated it. She felt another orgasm coming her way and she needed release. The bounty hunter continued to fight off the pleasure and continued to fail. The shark rolled his eyes thinking that Samus wasn't exactly the cooperative type.

"Even if I'm doing all the work, blondie, I'm still going to cum. Make sure both of you drink it all up."

Samus shook her head weakly not wanting to do so. Samus let out a small sigh of relief when she felt the tentacle suddenly pulling out of her but the relief turned to despair when she felt something hot coating her back. Robin whined into the shark demon's cock when the tentacle pulled out of her. She wasn't impressed that the tentacle came over her back and not inside of her. Thoughts like that shouldn't exist but it did in that moment. The shark used this moment of distraction to pour his juicy fluids inside of the two Smashers. The thick semen gushed deep down into their throat so there wasn't any way for them to spit it out even if they could. Robin gulped it down as quickly as she could hoping she wouldn't choke it out. Samus attempted the opposite and failed. The shark had to put his hands on Samus' head just so he would make sure she didn't spill a single drop.

The shark pulled out of Robin first once he knew she drank his semen. Her body went slightly limp as she gasped for air. Samus glared weakly to the point that he could have sworn he saw angry tears fall down her eyes as she was forced to drink everything. Once he knew she couldn't spit it out, he let her go.

"You really need to just accept your situation," said the shark demon.

"Over my dead body…" Samus growled.

Samus refused to surrender no matter what he did. He needed to break her if he had any hopes of keeping the two Smashers and not have either of them resist. He looked over to Robin who was already at that breaking point. He needed one more push…

The shark demon had an idea on how to end things. His two cocks were already erect again just from staring at the two lovely ladies. He ordered the kraken to position Samus over Robin and lie the two down on the ground. The girls had an opportunity to escape right here. But they didn't. They couldn't. The orgasm took a lot of energy out of them.

"Hee-hee-hee. Hope you two ladies don't mind my two cocks inside of you." The shark hummed as he positioned himself so he could take both of them.

Samus glared weakly at the shark. "Don't you dare…"

Robin stared in amazement at the shark in contrast to her companion. The shark slowly pushed into their vaginas before pushing his large cock in. Both Smashers moaned feeling the large male organ inside of their body instead of a tentacle. The tentacles had softened them up but didn't cum inside of them. The shark was going to do it instead. The shark hummed before he started to thrust inside the two. While this was going on, the tentacles around the two ladies had wrapped itself in the most awkward way to prevent them from moving. Samus was on top with her hands behind her back while the shark pounded his huge member inside of her. Robin had her hands above her head. She watched the shark push into them. A tentacle had wrapped itself around Samus' huge breast and caressed it gently. Two more tentacles decided to penetrate the holes of the two Smashers while the shark took their wet pussies.

Robin was on cloud nine. She had never felt so amazing like this before. Not even her husband made her feel like this.

"How do you like it, ladies?" the shark asked in a seductive tone. "I don't usually do this to people but for you two I'll make an exception."

Samus tried to play it off like she wasn't affected. Her resolve started to waver as grunts turned into pleasurable moans. When was the last time she had sex? Her body was desiring this.

Robin's response were erotic sounds that came out of her mouth. The shark laughed and began smacking Samus' round ass that started to move in rhythm with his trusts. Samus needed to get things under control.

"Hate it…" Samus growled. "Never will I…"

"Really? Your friend is really enjoying it," the shark interrupted.

Sure enough, Robin's expression displayed that of pure bliss. She did her very best to match with the shark's thrusting. With each thrust, she felt alive and getting closer to an orgasm. She wanted to express so much.

"S-Samus! So good! Ahhh! Ahh! This is amazing!"

"Robin…no…" Samus mumbled weakly. "Don't…give in…gnnn…"

"Your friend knows what she wants. She always wanted this. Right?"

Robin needed to think. Was this what she really wanted? Why was her mind telling her she desired this? Why did she want to be in this state forever with the bounty hunter on top of her? Robin licked her lips as she raised her head. The shark made Samus move down just slightly for the two to lock lips. Samus' eyes widened feeling Robin's tongue wrap around hers. To her horror she was returning the gesture. Robin was a good kisser. They both were in all honesty and they just wanted that taste. The shark shivered at the two ladies making out below him and enjoying every minute of it.

"Oh, you two know how to make a man feel good." He hummed. "How about you tell me what you both want."

The two abandoned the kiss. Samus thought of herself as a strong woman but she couldn't handle the pleasure anymore. She turned her head over to the shark and was no longer glaring at him. He smiled seeing the hearts in her eyes. Robin had them too and it was a sight to behold.

"Oh, please! Don't stop!" Robin slurred. "I need this!"

"F-Faster!" Samus stuttered. "Harder! Please!"

The shark nodded his head as he worked faster and harder into making the women orgasm. The sounds of skin smacking against each other and the animalistic noises from the participating members were the only thing that could be heard in the tower. The shark felt himself reaching climax sooner than expected. He had warned them he was going to cum inside of them but the two Smashers were too far-gone to care.

"Ohh! I'm going to cum!" Robin announced. "Samus! I'm going to cum!"

"M-Me too…" Samus moaned. "Together! Let's cum together!"

The two Smashers gave pleading looks to the shark. They wanted him to hurry up so they could orgasm. The shark had nothing to lose now that he had both ladies where he wanted them.

"Alright, here comes a big one!" The shark shouted as he thrusted inside of them one last time before cumming inside of them. At that moment, the tentacles also decided to squirt inside of their assholes. The two Smashers screamed as they unleashed powerful orgasm upon feeling their holes being filled up with hot cum.

The shark was incredibly satisfied with these results. He needed a good fuck and he finally got it. However, it really wasn't enough for him. The shark did pull out of the two girls once he was done and watched the cum leak out of their pussies. He had did that and was proud but he needed to make things official. He went over to his desk drawer and opened it. Inside were two collars and rope that was meant to tie hands.

The first thing the shark did was yank Samus off of Robin. The bounty hunter was still feeling the after effects of the orgasm. The tentacles had released their grip on her. He quickly tied her wrists behind her back. He then went over to Robin and did the same thing. Even if they were still recovering from their climaxes, he wasn't going to let them get away.

"You ladies are a good catch." The shark stated as the two girls caught their breath. "It would be a waste to let you go. I think I'll keep you two around."

In their right minds, they would deny the offer and kick his ass. The shark knew this. He judged their moods to see if he would get the answer he wanted. The tactician he desired let out a pathetic whine once she recovered. She did faster than her older friend and that surprised the shark.

"C-Can't…" Robin mumbled. "Won't…"

The shark looked over to the tentacle monster and made it wrap its tentacles around Robin's waist. She and Samus would be held up in the air while the shark applied their collars.

"You two were really happy with me." The shark hummed. "Why not continue? What will you be missing? You have a happy, fulfilled life with me."

Robin would blame the sweet fluid that came from the tentacles. It really was messing with the logical side of her brain. She and Samus stared heart-eyed over the shark before looking over to his cock. The snowy haired tactician still wanted more at the cost of abandoning everything.

The tentacles then started to rub their vulnerable pussies. Because they just came, it was even more sensitive than before. Samus let out defeated moans while Robin moved her body to the tentacles movement.

"You see? Both of you want this. Just stay here forever." The shark insisted.

 _I can get all the cock I wanted._ Robin thought to herself. Her mind had lost to the pleasure and demanded more. Samus's mind thought along similar lines, much to her horror.

"Please! Give me more!" Robin begged. "This isn't enough!"

Samus could only keep moaning as a response. It was then did the tentacles leave them. The shark turned his back on them and walked to his throne. He sat down and waited for the tentacles to bring the two ladies toward him. They were both positioned on top of his cock.

"Once I put these collars on you, you aren't returning to your normal lives easily." The shark said with a laugh. "Then again, when me and my friends are done with you, you will forget your former lives."

Robin didn't hear nor care what the shark just said. She needed this and she was trying to lower herself on him. Samus did the same thing albeit more slowly.

"Please! Fuck me again!" Robin pleaded. "I need this! I need your cock!"

"Cock…need cock…" Samus muttered. "Please…again!"

The shark let out a triumphant laugh and slapped the collars on the two ladies. He then had the kraken lower his prey onto his cocks. The two girls arched their necks back feeling the cock go all the way inside of their pussies. The shark then grabbed onto their shoulders and held them close. The two Smashers started to move their hips on their own while he sat there and watched.

"Good. You're going to be my favorite ladies who will get my cock all the time." He laughed seeing how happy Robin was. "Maybe I'll get your brother too after all."

Robin didn't care. With her mind off and her body moving, she kept riding the cock of the demon that blackmailed her. Samus did so as well in complete union. While Samus did leave a note to Peach on where they are, help wasn't going to come immediately. The shark did have intentions of leaving the planet and then getting on another ship with his captives. He just needed to make a few calls before he could do so and get Intel from Samus herself so he could avoid their other friends. It would be too risky to go after more Smashers.

The shark murmured sweet nothings to the two Smashers in his captivity. Most of the words were aimed at Robin and it sent her over the edge. Nothing mattered to them and as long as he played his cards right, they were his to keep.

"I thank you two ladies for coming to Angry Waters Galaxy! You have made me the happiest man alive!"

Their response to his lovely words was to announce another orgasm was coming before cumming in the shark demon's arms. This was their paradise and they weren't going to leave anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 8442 words (so much for a quickie). I am going to hell again and you cannot tell me I don't write straight porn.


End file.
